


Fall

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: I thought I would try this:)I appreciate any comments or prompts, thank youuu <33





	

Luisa's fingers tapped in an agitated manner against the steering wheel as she stopped at the red light beaming before her. She glanced at her watch before slamming her hand back on the wheel, sighing in frustration. She couldn't be late, she had promised her Dad that she wouldn't be late. The brunette was working hard to make sure that her Father started to trust her again and being late on the first time she would have seen him after she had got back home from another lengthy time in rehab after a relapse wouldn't give the best impression on her behalf. 

"Finally." she groaned as the green light flicked on and she pressed her foot on the pedal. 

Her grip on her steering wheel tightened as she caught glimpses of the array of neon signs flashing by her, mostly for casinos, a few of them were hotel signs, probably ones belonging to her Father. The last time she had been down this street, she had been in the car with Rose. They were heading back to Luisa's house after an argument about what they should do. Luisa had suggested that Rose should leave her Father, which she thought was ludicrous, resulted in a heated speech about how the Doctor was being immature and unrealistic. She hadn't told Rose that, on that very day, Allison had spilt up from her, saying that she simply didn't love Luisa anymore. She hadn't told her that the real reason she had gone there was to tell her how she was in love with her. She couldn't do any of that. So she went home, she drank, she put herself back to square one. 

She had been so indulged in her own thoughts she nearly missed the turning into the Marbella carpark, barely having time to indicate. As she pulled in and found a suitable parking space, she took a deep breath and got out of her car, locking it behind her and walking towards the entrance to the hotel. Despite it being a dark evening, the weather was still relatively warm, the mild breeze brushing the hem of her dress behind her in a mesmerising pattern.

The doors swooped open before her, blowing a few strands of her brunette hair out of it's style, gently resting as curls on the side of her face as she entered the hotel, tapping her fingers on her clutch as she had done earlier on the steering wheel, but this time she was more anxious than frustrated. She shouldn't have thought of Rose. She had avoided thinking of her for 6 weeks, now she had climbed right back into the front of her mind and she knew that she would have to face her step-mother tonight, no matter how hard she tried not to. 

"Luisa!" a booming voice tore her away from her anticipating thoughts as she was wrapped into a hug by a burly yet stout figure. 

"Hey Dad." she smiled, returning the hug. 

"How have you been, darling?" Emilio held her at arms length, trying to read her expression as though she was suddenly a raging alcoholic who he had never met. 

"I've been good," her smile was warming, not giving away any of the shaky thoughts that hid behind it, "Hey Rafe."

She enveloped her brother into a hug, waving at Petra as she pulled away and let her eyes search the area they would be sitting at, passing through the sea of people, trying to catch a glimpse of the burning red hair that she was so familiar with. 

"No Rose?" Luisa asked, trying not to express the feeling of disappointment mixed with relief that was forming in the pit of her stomach. 

"Not yet. Soon. She had a meeting." her Father explained, gesturing her to sit down. 

"Oh." she replied simply, a slight splurge of confusion clouding her mind, she knew that she never had meetings on weekends, it was the only thing she had never done. 

In an attempt to push Rose to the back of her mind, she let her Dad question her about her wellbeing, whether it was mental or physical he seemed to take a genuine interest. She knew that it wasn't down to his concern, instead it was to do with the stigma of having an alcoholic as a daughter that he was trying to avoid. They had all been talking for at least half an hour before they heard the room fill with gasps and mutters. 

Confused, the family turned around to look at what everybody was so shocked about, soon letting out their own sounds of astonishment. A slim figure, covered in blood that appeared to be coming from the side of their head which their shaking hands cupped gently, stumbling on their feet and wincing with every step they took. Their now-scarlet dress was painted in dirt, their spare hand carrying a pair of blue heels. 

"Rose!" Luisa exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and running towards the injured woman in front of her. 

"Lu." she managed to murmur before nearly collapsing into the Doctor's embrace. 

"I'm going to take her upstairs, grab my kit from my car Rafe, my keys are in my bag." she blurted out, wrapping the redhead's arm around her neck to help steady her as she got her into the lift and pressed the button for the correct floor, ignoring the sound of her Father shouting about the blood that had been splashed over the snow-white carpet that had only just been installed. 

"Lu." Rose repeated, more slurred now, gasping in pain as the lift reached their floor. 

"What the fuck happened, Ro?" Luisa asked, helping her out of the lift and pushing open the door that she knew her Father always helpfully left unlocked. 

"I fell, the stairs near the front, my head hurts, Lu." she sounded on the verge of tears as the brunette lowered her down onto the sofa, a look of concern still washed over her face. 

"Shh," she hushed the almost-sobbing figure in front of her, "We're going to fix it, we just need to wait for Rafe." she held onto Rose's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at her warmly in an attempt to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't know about you and Allison." Rose admitted, letting a tear roll down her cheek that she quickly brushed away with her spare hand. 

"Don't worry about that now. Do you feel dizzy?" Luisa expertly changed the subject, cautiously pressing her hand against the woman's forehead, checking for a temperature. 

"A little." she whispered, leaning into Luisa's touch. 

The Doctor moved slightly closer to the fiery haired woman, opening her mouth to speak, just as Rafael, Petra and Emilio burst through the door, causing her to reluctantly remove her hand and walk over to her brother, taking the black bag from his hands. 

"What happened, my love." Emilio asked, sitting down a little too hard next to Rose, causing her to wince in pain, a wince that her husband apparently didn't notice as he rapidly grasped her hands, turning her to look at him. None of the pain he was causing was intended, he just didn't consider the current situation his wife was in. 

For a moment Rose couldn't speak. It was as though her body had only just realised how much she wanted Luisa to touch her again, the woman who ran to her side earlier on today. The person who she had broken only a few weeks back. The one who had forgiven her. 

She must have paused for longer than she had realised, because Luisa spoke up. 

"She fell down the stairs outside."

"How, they're slip proof?" Her father replied, his voice sounded accusing as though Rose had flung herself down them for fun. 

"I lost my footing." his wife croaked, crinkling her nose at the immense amount of pain shooting through her head. 

"I had better go and check whether or not there is a hazard," he dropped Rose's hands and gestured towards Rafael, "come on son, I will need a second opinion." Both him and Rafael left the room, leaving Petra to wander over to the two other women, Luisa now dabbing alcohol rub over a piece of cotton, balanced at eye-level to her step-mother. 

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked respectfully, lacing and unlacing her fingers as she stood beside the train wreck in front of her. 

"Could you get Rose a set of clean clothes please, I think she might need a shower." Luisa asked softly, screwing the lid back onto the liquid. 

Petra nodded and dismissed herself, disappearing into Rose and Emilio's bedroom. 

"This is going to sting; just squeeze my hand and it'll be over fast, okay?" the doctor whispered, looking deep into the ocean of Rose's eyes. 

The patient nodded, pressing her lips together as Luisa hesitantly brought the wipe up to her forehead. 

As she wiped across the embedded gash struck across Rose's forehead, she took a sharp intake of breath, the sting that the liquid inflicted upon her being stronger than she expected. She squeezed Luisa's hand and Luisa squeezed back, reassuring her with her gentle words, apologising for the pain. Although this was certainly not the ideal situation, Rose felt comforted at Luisa's touch, glad that she had been forgiven yet still feeling guilty about the words she had said to her 6 weeks ago.

When Luisa began to retract her hand, she grabbed her gently by the wrist. 

"Why are you helping me, Luisa?" she asked, her voice clearer than it had been through the whole evening. 

Luisa stared at her for a moment, taking in the sheer beauty of the woman in front of her, her hair curled unwillingly, her eyes gleamed magically, her lips opened ever so slightly. 

"Because I could never stay mad at you." she whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears that she quickly blinked back as Petra walked back into the room, holding a night-dress and dressing gown. 

"It looked comfortable." she explained, placing the clothes over the back of a chair near her.

"Looks great." Luisa forced a smile, avoiding the sad stare that Rose was still fixing on her. 

Emilio twisted the door handle, walking into the room, Rafael following expectantly behind him, both of them muttering about this and that. 

"There was a dip on one of the steps, you must have misjudged it, darling," Mr Solano said, helping Rose up, "Let's get you in the shower, wash away all that blood." he began to lead her to the bathroom. 

"A bath would be better," Luisa interrupted, "It'll help you calm down better." 

"Thanks Luisa." Rose smiled back at her, letting her husband lead the way. 

**

Rose had felt tired after her bath and, after having a few butterfly stitches stuck onto her head, had gone to bed, leaving everybody else to pile back into their own rooms, Luisa taking the sofa for the night, not feeling stable enough to drive, not that she told her Father that, she instead told him that she didn't enjoy driving in the dark. 

After a few hours had passed, Luisa was still curled up on the sofa, restless after the evening she had just had. She heard a bedroom door creak open and looked over towards her Father's room, seeing a sleepy Rose wander out, wrapping her dressing down tighter around her body. 

"You still up?" she whispered, approaching the brunette curled on the sofa and gently moving her legs out of the way and sat down at the end, pulling her legs back onto her lap afterwards. 

"I'm not too tired." Luisa half smiled, letting her head rest back against the sofa. 

"Sorry about that." Rose apologised. 

"Don't apologise. How are you feeling now anyway?" she shifted herself up a little so that she was sat beside Rose, taking a closer look at the cut on her head. 

"Much better, thanks." she smiled, watching as the petite figure leaned closer towards the injury. 

"Dad said that you went to a meeting, but I didn't think you had meetings on weekends?" Luisa questioned, lowering herself gently back to eye level. 

Rose sighed, bringing her legs up onto the sofa and slumping back, making herself more comfortable yet she looked defeated. Her defeat must have shined through the matte exterior, because Luisa shot her a concerned look as she huddled closer to her knees, hugging herself gently. 

"I went for a walk, I often do when I'm around your Father. He's a lovely man, he really is, but I can't stay with him all day." she explained, waiting for Luisa to give her an 'I-told-you-so' lecture, but she didn't, instead she enveloped her into a hug. 

"Next time, don't nearly kill yourself." Luisa laughed softly into her ear, shaking slightly with the dangerous tears that could escape any moment now. 

"I promise," she laughed back, returning the hug, a few tears rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry, Lu." she breathed into her hair, letting more tears stream from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry too." Luisa said back, closing her yes, both of them still embraced in a hug. 

"For what?" Rose said, pulling out from the hug in confusion. 

"Falling in love with you. I shouldn't have put you in that position." her voice shook. 

"Luisa," Rose leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands, "I'm as guilty of that as you are." she pulled her into a loving kiss. 

They knew that this moment wouldn't last. They knew that by tomorrow they would have to go back to the regular routine. The knew that they wouldn't be able to be together. But right now, they didn't care. They were going to enjoy this moment, no matter how short it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try this:)
> 
> I appreciate any comments or prompts, thank youuu <33


End file.
